Life As We Know It
by mydarlingjuliet
Summary: One: I'm just another creepy ghost story. Two: Everyone says the norm. Three: I promise you, this story will sneak its way into your mind and heart. Four: Chained reactions. Five: This will be a story, like no other.  Rated high T and low M.
1. The Case, Of Course

**Life As We Know It**

**Juliet: Okay, okay, okay. I know, I still have, like, five other stories, but… I'm just an awful writer. I'm good, but I just can never seem to finish things. The sequel to ****Till Death Do We Part**** will come out when I've gotten the bulk of my stories completed. And me, being the moron I am, have added one more to that list. I get bored, alright? Well, I'm definitely continuing the ****From Lin Koujo ****& ****To My Darling FanFiction****, but it's hard to keep going on those two when people don't review! ****Chrysanthemum Island ****will also be updated to the best of my abilities because a lot of you guys added that to Story Alert of Favorite Story. ****Jinkies, We've Got a Mystery ****will most likely be updated as well. Well, maybe. I try to write as much as possible in my free time, but it's no easy task. And yes, I suck.**

**Mai: Whatever- Just **_**try**_** to finish this one, please.**

**Juliet: I know, I will.**

**Mai: Great. Disclaimer- mydarlingjuliet does not own Ghost Hunt, Nightmare on Elm Street or anything in these chapters.**

_**-**__**Full Summary:**__** I'm just another creepy ghost story. You, know? The ones passed on from generation to generation, re-edited, but never get old? The ones that are so mind bending, you've got to re-read the chapters a few times to understand what's going on? The one's that chill your spine to the very core? The ones that make you watch out for what goes bump in the night? Just maybe this is a ghost story that fills all of those categories. And the best part is- they're so realistic, it makes you wonder what's real and what's not anymore. Yeah, I'm just another ghost story- but thing is, I'm actually a frightening one. So, read me or not, I'll still be the words printed on paper, typed online; the words that'll haunt your very being because you decided to click this link, or leave it alone. It's a never ending nightmare and sweetie, you're not coming back out alive. This isn't just a ghost story, it's a tale of real life, as well.**_

_**-Everyone says the norm, 'Will Mai live or die in this bloodcurdling story?' Sure, she might die- but she always ends up coming back. It's always a happy ending with the SPR. Always- so why ruin the tradition? No, of course not, that would just destroy the picture perfect life Mai Taniyama is supposed to live, even though half the things these writers make her live through would make anyone mentally unstable. But this is fictional writing, where Mai is different from everyone else and can actually live through the terror of it all. So, like every other Ghost Hunt FanFiction out there, we'll keep the custom. Well, maybe, at least. I am known to lie. But, who doesn't? **_

_**-I promise you, this story will sneak its way into your mind and heart. It'll grip your nerve cells, sending you out on the edge. It will beat on your heart, making you break out into a cold sweat. It will toy with your emotions, launching you into a fit of hysterics. It will bring about a flutter in your stomach, causing you to get anxious…nervous…worried. And it will most definitely let your mind know to crack a smile even at the brink of death. Or, at the brink of new life. **_

_**-A slip of poison, murderers, the ghost, a knife, some windows, accidents, deaths, the stair case, forest, cellars, light, dark, fire, love, hate, passion, possession, obsession, going insane, suicide. The murderers will poison you, the ghost will harm a few with the knife, some windows will cause accidents, the stair case will bring deaths, forests and cellars can be filled with light or darkness, fiery passion controls love and hate, obsessions make possession, if you go insane you will commit suicide. **_

_**-This will be a story, like no other.**_

**~*Life As We Know It*~**

**Chapter One- Of Course, the Case**

Tapping a finger lazily against the hard wood of my desk, I sat, slouching in my chair with one elbow propped up on the table with my head cradled inside of it. Recently, things at the office have been rather…_boring_. This was a ghost hunting profession, full of action, suspense. _Not_ boredom. Well, working here would tell you otherwise. Boring. The occasional client would come in, but as per usual, my cold hearted boss declines. For once though, I don't blame him. The cases coming in lately are all normal things. Nothing paranormal anywhere. Apart from one case, but Naru found it to be a 'waste of time, money, and a trip'.

All of my paper work was complete. Yeah, that entire stack of fun was finally gone. Excuse me- entire _three_ stack_s_. My boss sure does know how to pack down work.

With nothing much to do, I swiveled around in my chair and hopped out. A trip to the kitchen to make some tea will have to keep me busy for a couple of minutes.

I prepared a tray with three off white, porcelain cracked, red and gold bordered tea cups- one for Lin, Naru and myself. Turning on the tap, I let the silver kettle hover under the faucet, soaking in some water. Once I deemed it a decent amount full, I set it on the stove and spun up the heat to a reasonable temperature, letting it boil. As I waited, I milled around the kitchen, searching for the right ingredients. I could just make a regular type of tea like Oolong, but instead wanted to make one of my special brews. One that my mother showed me how to make. A small smile graced my lips. I grabbed everything I needed, thinking back to the first time I made it alongside her, echoing each step.

_Flashback_

_I was placed on the kitchen counter. My tiny legs kicked back and forth giddily. Being only four, I was excited to be making tea. And, for the first time .A woman with medium length, bouncy brown hair turned to me, smiling. Okaa-san. I returned the gesture. She clasped her hands together, "Alright, Mai-chan. What do you say we make up our own tea?" My face showed how puzzled I was. "But, Okaa-san, you can't make your own tea," I pointed out. She shook her head, giggling, "You can do _anything_ you want to, Mai-chan." I looked into her eyes, beaming. "But, how?" I asked her. She picked me up off of the table and twirled me around in her arms. I squealed. "Well, I'll show you." My mother set me back down and began placing an assortment of different flower petals and leaves all over the table. I watched, transfixed on her every move. When she finished, she looked back at me. She reached out a hand and gingerly touched my heart, "What do you think can fill our tea with love, Mai-chan? Take a good look at what we have and pick wisely." I nodded slowly, averting my stare to the ingredients before me. There were so many different things to choose from. Love. When I think of love, I think of my family, and when I think of my family I think of the sweet, warm feel they give. Like vanilla. I reached out for three vanilla leaves, handing them back to the woman beside me. She grinned lightly, taking the leaves from my hand and placing them to the side. My mother moved her hand from my heart to my forehead. "Intelligence is next. Let's give this tea the mind to make good decisions." I scanned whatever else was there for my choosing. Looking hard at some loose rose petals, I pondered my choice. Rose petals. Symbolic of deep love, concentration, intelligence, balance, and passion. I picked up a single petal and gave it to my Mom. "Excellent choice, Mai-chan." She moved her hand from my forehead to my arms, giving them a tight squeeze. I laughed, ticklish from the contact. She continued traveling until she reached my stomach, "Strength, fullness, desire, and compassion. What things can you find for those?"I rest a thoughtful finger against my chin. I thought about fullness. The first thing that came to mind was the dried orange peels laying down in the assortment of options. Oranges fill our stomachs entirely and are shaped as a circle, a complete whole. I plucked three for each of my family members. Desire. Well, I desire the good things in life, not the bad. Desire is selfish- sour, bitter. I'm not entirely sure if nuts can go in tea, but I picked out four Chinese Almonds, for every year I've lived, and wrapped them in the petal of a Camellia Flower, for the good desires . Chinese Almonds are known to taste tart, like bitter almonds. Next, I settled on strength. The things that make me strong in life. Okaa-san and Otou-san have taught me to always try and never give up. My teachers have always told me to live life like a problem, and just keep solving it. The homeless and the elderly teach me to be strong, be grateful for what I have and never let it go. But, they all held something I common. They, themselves, were strong, always looking forward, growing even stronger. Just like a tree. They can be hacked away numerous times but always grow back, tougher than before, and they always stand brave and tall, their roots spreading out to reach different places. I thought of a traditional Japanese tree, a Bonsai. Then, I remembered the garden we had growing in our back yard. Setting down the herbs I'd already chosen, I began running outside, "Okaa-san, I'll be right back!" Pushing open the back door, I hopped around to where my family was planting a variety of plants and flowers. I smiled happily, noticing I had left the bag of tree seeds on the ground next to the shovel. __**A/N: Yeah, Bonsai seeds don't actually exist, but you can plant a Bonsai tree with any tree seeds, according to my research. **__Getting on my knees, I poured a few seeds into my hand and then sprung up, dashing back inside, panting. I handed them to my mother, along with the dried orange peels and Chinese Almonds. Lastly, compassion. That was the easiest. Tenderly, I grabbed the petals from a Daffodil. I pass them to the woman facing me. She gladly accepted, ushering me over to a cutting board beside the stove. There position the many selected petals and what not. Three vanilla leaves, a single rose petal, the dried orange peels, four Chinese Almonds wrapped inside the Camellia Flower's petal, the tree seeds, and the Daffodil petals. A step stool was placed by my feet. I climbed onto it. Okaa-san envelops my hands in hers, and together, we grounded the nuts into a powdery substance, chopped up the petals. Once we finished, we began dropping things into our boiled water, one by one. "Vanilla leaves for love," and down it went, into the silver tea kettle. "A rose petal, for intelligence," the two of us whispered simultaneously. Drop. "Dried orange peels, for fullness." Drop. "Chinese Almonds and a Camellia petal, for desire." Drop. "Tree seeds, for strength." Drop. "And Daffodil petals, for compassion." Drop. My vision is cut off by a roaring flame, the clank of pill bottles dropping harshly to the ground, the screech of a car colliding, screaming. _

_End of Flashback_

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, can I strain it, can I?" I whispered, finishing the memory before it cut. **A/N: She strains the tea so there aren't any leftover leaves in it.** My eyes hallowed out for a second, but I placed a smile back on my face. What's happened, happened. I completed making the tea, pouring its contents into the cups.

"-ai. Mai." I slipped out from my stupor, glancing up. There, leaning against the door frame, was my boss.

"Oh, sorry Naru. I'll clean this up and, uh, here. You can have your tea," I replied, walking over to give him the brew. My hands were shaking. It was slight, but noticeable. I quickly stopped myself, concealing it. He accepted the tea cup.

I would've sworn I saw the slightest frown on his face, but I shrugged it off as mind games. Washing off the cutting bored and knife, I listened to what he had to say next, "Mai, I didn't ask for tea. And I've been calling your name for a minute now."

A minute? I paled on the inside, "Ah, sorry. I got caught up in making this. And I know, but I thought you might like some anyway. It's been maybe two hours since your last cup, so…" I allowed my sentence to hang.

He only nodded, sipping up his favorite drink, before stopping. He eyed me warily, "You haven't made this tea before. And I'm not familiar with it."

I bobbed my head back, still not making eye contact as I wiped up the counter. I didn't see the big deal here. Why was I so nervous? "It's a special homemade blend. I hope you like it."

Naru glanced at me, "Hn." Grabbing the tray, I walked past Naru, striding out of the kitchen to Lin's office. I could feel his eyes bore holes into my back. He was watching me. He knew something was up. But that's the thing- nothing was up. I was fine, everything was good, and there was nothing wrong.

Knocking on the stoic man's door, I heard the slight, "Come in." I used the same method these two used, masking my face. Theirs with no emotion, mine with a smile and bright attitude. _But, there isn't anything wrong_, I kept telling myself. And actually, I wasn't too sure _why_ I was so depressed about it- whatever 'it' was. But finding that out could wait.

"Good afternoon, Lin-san!"

He continued typing away, "Good afternoon, Taniyama-san." At least he replies to me, unlike Naru.

I set down my tray for a moment, picking up the tea cup and handing it to my fellow employee. "Tea, Lin-san?"

"Yes, thank you." He accepted, still typing on his laptop with one hand, took a swallow, and then deposited it down on his desk.

"No problem. Call me for more, if you want." I offered. Taking the tray with me, I started for the door, but was stopped right as my hand hit the doorknob.

"Taniyama-san, this tea, it's different." My mouth tugged down a hair.

"If you don't like it, I could get you something else, Lin-san. It's a homemade blend of mine."

It was silent for a moment. He responded, "No, it's good. Thank you, that's all."

Instead of saying anything back, I just left, putting back on the bright exterior mask of mine. Well, he liked it. That's good.

It looked as though Naru went back inside his office. Before I could even do anything else, the door opened, chiming, signaling a potential client. I'm sure everyone heard it, so I steered towards the ring. A shaken man, in his twenties I presume, stood awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

I approached him. He was a mess, to put it frankly. Tie askew, shaggy brown hair going this way and that, wrinkled suit, stubble on his face, one sock up, the other down.

Greeting him warmly, I put out a hand, "Hello sir, this is Shibuya Psychic Research and I am Taniyama Mai, but please, call me Mai. Do you have an appointment with my boss?"

He was jumpy, I noted. But if his house, estate or whatever _was_ haunted, then I really wouldn't blame him.

"H-Hello, Mai-san. I am Akagawa Ryuu, and no, I do not have an appointment. But, I do wish t-to speak with your boss, if that's a-alright."

"Of course. Please, take a seat." I guided Akagawa-san to our couch, and he reluctantly complied. I glanced at the tea cup in my hands, sitting on the off white tray that matched it. Sighing, I handed it to the man with a genuine smile. He looked like he needed some tea, and this blend would be good for him.

"Akagawa-san, some tea? Please, I recommend it." He lifted up his hand to take it from me, but was still unsteady. I stretched out my hand more, than with the other, placed his around the cup, bringing it closer to him.

"Thank you," he whispered. Naru came out from his office, Lin shortly after. I sat down across from our potential client, on the other black leathered couch, in between the 'chatter boxes'.

Naru gave a curt nod, "I am Shibuya Kazuya. I imagine you have a case?" It sounded more like a statement, than a question.

Akagawa-san gripped his cup as though it were a lifeline, taking even nips at it, relaxing more.

"Yes, I do. I'm Akagawa Ryuu. I just recently graduated from my college, Tokyo University, about eight months ago," He commented. My eyes widened. Tokyo U.? Doesn't he realize how hard it is to get into that place? Tokyo University is probably one of the best -if not, _the_ best- college universities of Japan. This man, a nervous wreck, graduated from there?

Naru and Lin were unaffected, "Continue, Akagawa-san."

"Very well. You see, after my graduation, I had planned on succeeding my father's company, as he wished. But, I have no yearning to work there. My major in school was music. I absolutely love it. Playing it, reading it, writing it, or hearing it. I- there was a friend of mine who's relative owns an old mansion, wanting to sell it. The mansion used to be a preschool, a _very_ big one. It is located outside of the city, in the middle of a forest. About an hour ride to get into Tokyo. No one was buying, because of its history. A fire once raged in the place, maybe fifty years ago, killing everyone inside. The fire was started by a group of children, and it not only killed their target, but spread and killed everyone else, as well. People find the fire as bad fortune to the building. But I really wanted to open my own music school, for the talented and the talentless, this way I could share my knowledge, my love for it, with the new generation to come. I ended up buying the building dirt cheap, resulting in my…disownment from my father. But, if he couldn't accept what I wanted to do then-"He paused, whispering to himself, "It was worth it."

I began to clench and unclench my fists, turning my knuckles from pale back to its original color.

Akagawa-san _has_ a family…why would he give it up for his dreams? I would shatter mine in a heartbeat if only I could-

Then I realized what I was doing and uncoiled my fists. _Stop it, Mai_, I told myself. _Stop it. _

Naru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Akagawa-san, please, I need facts. What, pray tell, has you to believe something paranormal is occurring in your estate."

The man nodded, "Right… sorry." Slurping up more tea, he sunk back into the couch and stared into the distance, "Well, I bought the decrepit thing and hired some workers to fix it up- replace old wood, since the structure is so old, repaint it, redo the concrete, just make it look nice and usable. So, two months pass and there's no problem. The workers finish the job and I got to work on starting up the school. Four more months go by and I'm ready for business, children and teens lining up. A new boarding school…brand new and smack dab in the middle of some forest outside of Tokyo, what could go wrong?" Akagawa-san laughed ruefully, crossing his arms over his chest, allowing a vengeful smile to play over him

My senses kicked in, telling me to watch out for him. But, what could someone who was utterly terrified no less than ten minutes ago do? The kinder side of me let the horrid feeling slip for now.

"Actually, a lot of things _could_ go wrong. And a lot of things _did_ go wrong. The school ran fine for two months. Then, the most abnormal things happened. We have different departments in the school- Music Appreciation, Chorus, Band, Orchestra, Art and Literature. The first thing that happened was that one student from each department went missing. Gone. Just like that, over night. No matter how hard we searched, we couldn't find them –even had police out there and everything. Exactly three days later, each one came back by the hour. Music Appreciation's kid came back by 12:00AM, Chorus's by 11:00AM, and so on. No one remembered a thing. Nada. And the strangest part was each one of them came back with three perfect lines -of what seemed to be claw marks- somewhere on them. That was the only injury they had, but the wounds were deep. They were taken to the hospital right away, parents notified. We've yet to tell any of our other students what's going on, but all of them know that _something_ is up. One of the children in the hospital they've- died. In their sleep. The doctors found them mutilated in their beds, claw marks all over. The night guards and security cameras would have noted anyone coming into and out of the building at night, but there was no presence recorded. There was, however, no camera inside of the child's room. So, no one can deduct the cause to his…death. He was found early this morning. He was the kid from Music Appreciation; Mashiro Nagi. And that isn't the whole of it. Students wake up screaming during the night, with the same marks on them as the children who were missing. But, they too do not remember what happened in their dreams. There is a lake close by my facility. Sometimes we allow the students to go there on their days off. A few have left- and not come back. I have gone myself to look around for them. Instead of finding what I wanted to…I- I found an arm. Ripped, or I should say _clawed_ off of its body, floating out in the water."

The man's demeanor, once again, changed. Scared senseless once more.

Akagawa-san wrapped his arms tightly around himself, unconsciously hunching his back, balling up. "F-Fires will randomly start out of nowhere in the basement, the top floor, and the boiler room. Knifes will be thrown at people during meal times. During class time, some students hear screeching along chalkboards, and will sometimes find scratches on their desks. Instruments get bent into sharp points. Children from Chorus are losing their voices. Music sheets are being torn. Please, I-I really don't know what to do anymore. This isn't the music school I wanted…this isn't…"

His speech was cut short, replaced with whimpers. I bit my lip, reaching a hand over to place on his back in comfort. Not a single one of our clients had ever been this emotional about their cases. Especially not someone so young, and a man, too.

The moment my fingers made contact against Akagawa-san's wrinkled white dress shirt, my whole body froze, being hauled into a pit of dark despair. I was losing against the tug from the spiritual plane and real life. Soon, I was completely succumbed into a vision.

Bright flames whirled around me. My vision cut into a blur, spinning in circles, and I heard the sick laughter of children. Children, who were seeking revenge. I was sent back into the rings of fire, the heat becoming too much. And again, I zoomed into the black blur, with even more laughter. My head was pounding suddenly. I was switching. From the apparition of a deep sea of scarlet, raving all around me, burning me, sending me sensations no human should have to bear; to the haziness of black, turning into morphed colors of people's clothing, engulfed by the cackling- no, now screaming- voices of little kids. My eyes stung, sore from the change of sight. Back and forth, back and forth, now working like a little girl, pressing every button she could find, flickering my visions here and there with intense speed. Soon, it felt like I was seeing both things at once, taking in every emotion, and feeling the seething pain. Smoke chocked at my lungs. I wanted to cough so badly, to let it out, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do _anything_. And abruptly, it all came to a stop. Stopped, on a world of complete nothingness. Until, of course, the disfigured face of a man entered into view. With a hat, torn and ragged; skin, smoldered enough to see bone and flesh; frayed clothing, smoke blowing off of him; a malicious smile set in play; and the one thing my eyes wouldn't ever forget, was the gloved hand with razor sharp claws sticking out. _Three_, razor sharp claws. The figure's smile grew, and he looked up, staring deep into my eyes, "Your next." And sooner than I could react, he was already in front of me, hand out, and prepared to puncture a few scars into me. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, chuckling at the irony of his joke.

My hand shot back like it had been on fire. Which, in a sense, it was.

Prior to helping it, the scream flitted off of my lips and resonated through the air. Full of fear, terror, dread. Everything a killer wants to hear.

The burning impression was long gone by now, and I appeared unharmed, besides my ever growing alarm.

My eyes dilated in the light- something other than darkness or the color red. By now I was standing, clutching my arm tight.

"Mai!" Naru shouted, already up and right next to me. Even Lin was alert. How long was I gone? What was that? _Who_ was that?

Slowly, I turned back at him, silent. I was afraid. I turned aside, now facing Akagawa-san.

"Ne, ne…we'll take the case," I whispered quietly.

My boss was aghast, nevertheless a mask of monotone, "Mai! What are you-"Our usually hushed onmyouji stopped the boy from yelling any more. "Naru, enough. Let her relax." Without saying another word, Lin led me into his office. Unusual, was the first word that came to mind.

Standing by the door, he told me strictly yet soothingly, "Stay here. Naru and I will talk with Akagawa-san." I could only bob my head, staring into space.

The door was left ajar. I took some time to glance around, take my mind off of…_that_. I'd never actually taken a good look at Lin's office. It was surprisingly homely. A mahogany round clock rested on the wall opposite of Lin's desk, which was the same color. A few photos lined up on his desk, along with a pen holder, telephone and calendar. There was a photo of some people I didn't recognize, minus Lin. _His family from China_, I thought. Another one was of some American people, him, and Naru. I wondered who they could be.

A bang and some muted shouting came from the living room, but I stayed focused on the room.

The last photo was definitely one I recognized. All of SPR together, including Yasuhara and Madoka. I remember it like yesterday- the one case where Madoka came in for a visit. The Blood Stained Labyrinth. While we were together, I asked a man on the sidewalk to take a picture of us. Though we looked awful and were all exhausted, I still insisted on getting it taken. There was much argument over it but to a lot of their dismay, I had won. The man acted like he was ignoring me, but I came in front of him and went off on how you shouldn't avoid other people and how rude it was. He finally gave in and the picture was taken.

I gazed elsewhere. A small brown leather couch was situated to the side, a nearby plant its only company. Since when would Lin need a couch? But I suppose from all of the times he stayed overnight here with Naru, it would come in handy. Some degrees were framed on the walls; a cute little chocolate brown rug was set up on the floor, with a small coffee table above it made of glass. On one of the walls to the side was a bulky bookcase littered with numerous books, of various sizes.

My look through was done, so I resorted to plopping down on the couch, taking a pen and notebook off of Lin's desk with me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I doodled a bit. The notebook was empty, new, I imagined. And I could always offer him a new one.

I opened up its hard black cover, and began to draw whatever came to mind.

It started with a big pot-like thing, with four slots on its stomach, metal pegs it stood on, and an exhaust at the top where steam was blowing out. I sketched some coal through the slots, and added more smoke. I portrayed the scene to be enclosed by your normal four walls, which were bound by fire, like my vision. There was only one door, and it was sealed shut by a lock on the inside. My hands moved to their own accord, creating the outline of a shadow against one wall, screaming in agony. It reflected an actual person lying crumpled on the ground. A man on fire.

I became enraged at the sight of my drawing, and ripped a slash along the page, cutting it across with the pen. I panted lightly, sweat seeping from my forehead.

I stopped. What was I doing? A thought struck me, the only logical explanation to my- to _that_. A possession. But, how on earth could I have been possessed? We aren't even in a haunted area…

A million different notions swam around my head, save for only one that stayed put, only one that caught my attention.

That man could be watching me.

It's impossible. He was a dream, a figment of my imagination- I smacked my head into my hands. Of course, he was a dream. But not the type I was hoping for. One of _those_ dreams. And even so, how would he be able to? I would feel _something_ if he were around…right?

The battle of reason inside of my head was flurrying on. This would be a great time to have a brain like Naru.

Warily, I set down my…drawing…on the table, laying down full length on the couch.

Another shout reverberated around the building, this time, not being bothered to hush. It was from Lin. Lin yells? I turned on my side, facing the door. Pleading took over the yell, and subsequently, it was still.

The door to SPR was shut. Naru and Lin were talking, but it was muffled. Shuffling feet took over my sense of sound. My eyes, looking towards the ground below the door, were met with a new sight. A pair of polished black shoes. I travel them upwards and saw Lin, Naru right behind him.

"Hi, Lin-san," I greeted effortlessly.

Naru came in front of his guardian, "Mai, come into the living room…please," he added. A please? So, I get no cold attitude _and_ a please from him today? What a treat… I obediently came out, still wordless. The man in charge motioned for me to sit. He and Lin took a spot across from me, on the other couch. I felt like a client.

"Taniyama-san, we have decided to…take the case. Under the condition that you remain with someone at all times." _Like most all cases_, I wanted to say, but nodded as an alternative.

"And also, we'd like to know about your vision, when you touched Akagawa-san's shirt," Naru said.

Lin glanced at the boy, "You have yet to have an in-contact, fully awake vision, until now. It's just- your ESP seems to be growing. Which isn't a bad thing, Taniyama-san. But you might feel dizzy more or tired with this change, and you need to be prepared to exert your full energy sometimes. So, we needed to tell you this. Naru and I are welcome to help you stay in control, to have you learn to not pass out after extreme use of your energy." Again I nod.

"Alright then. Now, are you composed enough to tell us what you saw?"

With a puff of air, I finally gained enough courage to really look into their eyes, "Mhm. I was switching visions, from a room filled with fire to a whir of black, with children laughing harshly. I continued going back and forth between the two until it stopped on just sheer blackness. And then- this man. He was burned alive, with," Something inside of me told me not to talk about the claws. It was a voice, whispering, "Don't do it." So I didn't, "He was burned alive with his flesh and bone showing. He told me 'Your next', and 'Sweet dreams', then tried to attack me, but I woke up."

The men shared a look. Working with these two for the time I have, I notice small details from them. The look included.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san." I shook my head, "No, it's alright."

**~*Life As We Know It*~**

I sighed, massaging at my temples, "Lin, why did you persist on taking the case? We both very well know that Mai will-"

"Noll, I know you're worried about Taniyama-san, but trust me. We can discuss the matter of her odd behavior lately, as well, in my office. I'm sure you've noticed?" My guardian asked me.

My lip twitched. Who couldn't perceive it? She makes things too obvious, no matter how hard she tries.

Without speaking, I followed the man into his office. Mai was sent home early. I felt it best for her if she went home today. Not like I care, but I can't have a practically dead assistant working for me. It'd be a hassle.

Lin was standing over his coffee table, shocked. I approached him cautiously. "Lin?"

And then I saw what had him in his state of surprise. Lying on the table was a drawing torn jaggedly down the middle, a pen sitting at its side. A drawing…of a man on fire.

**Juliet: So chapter one is a go. And just to let you know, I've never seen any of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies or Friday the 13****th****. If I watched those I'd never sleep. But I did read the plot on Wikipedia, so I'm writing this to the best of my knowledge from what I've read. **

**Mai: Not bad, not bad. I just hope you can keep up with your work.**

**Juliet: I told you, I get bored!**

**Mai: Than use your time being bored to finish your stories!**

**Juliet: But my stories uninterested me and then I think of something new…**

**Mai: Excuses. Well, review please people, she at least deserves some of those.**

**Juliet: Yes! I like reviews~**


	2. Untold Discoveries

**Juliet: Well I'm glad to see that so many people added this story to their favorite stories and story alerts. Thank you! And for the lovely reviews, as well. Like I've said, this will be a story like no other.**

**Mai: Oh don't flatter yourself.**

**Juliet: Of course not~**

**Mai: Disclaimer- mydarlingjuliet does not own Ghost Hunt or Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Juliet: Thanks love, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Mai: No promises.**

**~*Life As We Know It*~**

**Chapter Two- Untold Discoveries**

_Flashback_

_Lin was standing over his coffee table, shocked. I approached him cautiously. "Lin?" And then I saw what had him in his state of surprise. Lying on the table was a drawing torn jaggedly down the middle, a pen sitting at its side. A drawing…of a man on fire._

_End of Flashback_

I refrained from touching it, but Lin took no time in collecting the piece. We both stared at it silently, side by side. "Noll, this might be what Taniyama-san saw, or reenacted, in her vision."

I nodded, "Yes that would be it. But I am curious as to why she ripped it with the pen." My guardian added, "And why it was even ripped in the first place."

He carefully closed the cover on the notebook, placing it on his desk for safekeeping.

"Lin, I will be the one to accompany her during the case. She would surely get hurt if she stayed with anyone else from the team. I trust them, but I know for a fact she would be safer alongside me."

The man's lips twitched lightly into a smile. "I suppose so. I hope you realize she will not stand for staying with you all day long. Taniyama-san is stubborn and one to protest."

I turned around, facing the wall. Of course I knew that. "I know. I take full responsibility. She may sleep with Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san, so long as a camera and mike is set up in their room. If you could, only alert Hara-san of the fact. Matsuzaki-san would question why and would not stand to have a camera in their room. I'm sure Hara-san will agree more…reluctantly. Make sure it stays to herself. Tell her I say it is under my request. Also, call up everyone, including Yasuhara-san. Let them know to meet at SPR tomorrow morning, 5:00AM. The earlier we leave, the earlier we get to Tokyo. You shall take the liberty in calling up Mai first. It is imperative she is on this case. She's already experiencing post-cognitive visions over the matter. Thank you."

With that last word I started on walking out and back into my office. "Noll." I stayed still, "Yes?"

Lin paused, pondering over if he should say what came out of his mouth next. "You really like her, don't you? I can tell how worried you are. You've seen how downcast she has been today. It may not be my place to say so but, if you love her, then take good care of her."

I spun on my heel, ready to retort on how preposterous he was sounding, but the door clicked shut in my face. I glared, frustrated, at the entry, the culprit. Walking away I muttered to myself, "I do not."

Stalking into my office I closed my own door and sat down tiredly in my chair. _How ridiculous_, I thought. Anything other than a work relationship with Mai? _Love_? Love with Mai in the same sentence sounds… It's just- I sighed. _Absurd. _But even when I say this, the little voice in my head wouldn't stop nagging at me.

**~*Life As We Know It*~**

_I ran and ran with a smile on my face. Every other kid around me was being engulfed into the warmth of their parents' arms. I kept running, tripping and stumbling over things on my way. I didn't bother to check what, though. It's been two months and I'll finally get to see my mother. The war… They have most certainly kept us prisoner long enough. But I was puzzled as to why they just let us go all of a sudden. I scanned the area, searching. Soon, a familiar blob of chocolate brown hair tangled into my peripheral vision. "Mom!" I cried, turning to jump into the safety of her arms. But I didn't make it that far. I froze, terror running up my spine and gripping my whole being. My smile dropped like a weight. There, a few feet away from me was the upright and shrieking decayed figure of my mother. It was only then that I noticed that I had been tripping on rotting body parts, crisp and charred flesh. I turned around, the tears blurring my sight. I was close to gagging. How was it that even with all of these dead bodies lying around, one could be my mother? The joyous faces of my friends, children who I didn't even know, made me ache. But my mother was the only parent dead. Just mine. I sunk to my knees, rigid, eyes…hollow. The snivels of bliss sounded more like sneers. Dirt being kicked in my face. __**A/N: I actually dreamt this up a week ago and wrote it down. While I was typing this chapter, I thought I could use it. Works well, huh?**_

"Mom!" I called once more, jolting awake. A cold sweat covered my body from head to toe. Jumping from my bed, I began shakily throwing off my clothes, preparing for a shower to rid my body of the horrendous sensations that stuck when I woke up. My feet slowly slid into the chilly water bundled around the drain. I hated cold showers, but was sick of the heat. I looked down on my body, aghast. Debris covered me, clinging to the sweat I was shedding. I grasped at the soap, scrubbing ferociously at every inch of my skin. I took extra long to shampoo twice and condition. After about fifteen minutes in the shower (a new record) I finally felt clean enough to come out. By now I was freezing cold.

I wrapped up my hair in a towel and threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. The dream exhausted me more than usual, and I didn't even get to speak with Gene. I held a hand up to my head, shuffling to my bedroom to throw my sheets in the laundry. As I finished putting in the detergent and clicking the 'Start' button, I shifted clumsily through my closet for a spare blanket. I ended up with an old one that I've had for years. It was large and plush, still very soft. Pink.

When I was younger, I loved the color pink. Now, not so much, but I still adored this blanket. I wrapped my body in it, stopping the wave of shivers I was producing.

I passed by my kitchen counter, taking hold of a picture of my family. Smiling, I brought it with me to my small sofa and sat down, cradling it in my arms. That dream felt so real- I mean, they all do. But, the thought of seeing my mother like that and dead… It was too much for me to stomach. I can only handle so many deaths from people close to me, and a retake of my mother's in a different scenario was no better.

I began drifting off, my head falling to the side only to jerk back upwards. I continued doing this for a few minutes until fatigue took over and my head just drooped down. Sleep was about to me claim me theirs until I heard singing, "One, two, Shii is coming for you…"

My eyes burst open like a piñata. It was no more than a mere whisper, coarse and deep.

I twisted my head around some and figured it was my imagination, attempting to lull myself back to sleep.

"Three, four, hurry and shut the door."

Okay, that was _not_ my imagination. I curled my legs up into my chest and clutched my photo even tighter. I had a death grip on it. "H-Hello?"

It was noiseless for a moment and I had thought the voice was gone. But oh, was I wrong.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix."**A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure the Japanese have a different religion where crucifixes don't apply but I'm not sure. I could Google it but didn't want to get it wrong and offend anybody. Just go with it(; Plus, I couldn't think of anything else to put anyway.**

"Who's there…?" I whispered. "Yasu-kun…If this is a joke then it really isn't funny, you know…"

"Seven, eight, will you lay awake?" I gulped lightly. I don't know, but this was more nerve wracking than the dream. I was scared senseless. I knew someone was there, it couldn't be fake. "Who is it?" I spoke softly.

"Nine, ten, you won't sleep again." My heart was pounding faster than a bullet train. I broke out into another sweat. My palms were clammy and I shut my eyes stiff.

"I'm not kidding. Please come out!" I screamed, frightened. Again, it was eerily hushed. I peeked one eye opened, and instantly regretted it. The man with the claws was right in front of my face, breathing into my nose.

"Here I am, my dear. No need for such fervent pleading." The shout that was building up caught in my throat. I was paralyzed in fear. It was something I've learned that you'd have to experience firsthand to understand how it felt. It felt like any moment now I could _actually_ die. Everyone you love and everything you haven't gotten to do yet flashes around in your mind. All you can do is helplessly sit there and endure it. I could struggle, but it might end me faster. A single tear slid from the side of my eye. The man wiped it with his claw, slicing a thin, yet long, line into my cheek. The salt from my tear caused it to sting. I winced. He tilted his head, smiling maliciously but staying quiet.

My eyes widened as he cupped my chin in his hand. And that's when I found my voice. I know I did, because of the gut wrenching screech that came as a result.

He quickly ended it by probing my throat with one of the blades that make up his claw. It was a threat to shut up. I obeyed and clamped my mouth.

"Nice to meet you in the _flesh, _Mai." My body was statue still. Afraid that if I cause any sudden movements, he'd rip my throat into chunks. The man pouted. "No? Well, it was certainly nice for your mother."

I didn't think that any other words could hurt me as much as those eight did.

Every muscle in my body tensed and I went numb. He pushed onto my neck with more force. Blood trickled down onto my tank top. I glanced down at it, petrified. "Say something, Mai."

Even as I talked, the pain of the knife against me was agonizing, "You- don't know…my mother."

He chuckled, moving his little toy from my neck to my stomach. In one swift motion, my shirt was cut open and another slice had marked me. Still thin, but enough to where it hurt. "Of course I don't," He began, "She's dead. I _did_ know her, Mai. While she was alive and beautiful, that is."

I whimpered, wiggling slightly. _Don't say that_, I wanted to yell. _Leave me alone. _The man-, who I've decided to dub as Claws, toyed with me more, leaving traces on my skin with his blade. That was the only thing that happened for long time- fifteen minutes, probably. Or five, I didn't have the guts to count. The only thing I did was watch, sickened by the sight of new cuts being engraved into my body. There was nothing for me to bite on to reduce the pain, so I settled in just taking large breaths.

"I'll see you later then, Mai." Claws slipped his knife deeper into my stomach at an unhurried pace.

I secured my eyes together once more in the pang of it all. The sensation was burning and over bearing. It was as if someone was tossing acid chemicals into my mouth and they all landed in the same spot in my stomach. I panted hard and took deeper breaths. Promptly, the knife slid out. It was fast and added more to my ache. Then I let it out, and screamed louder than ever. I poured in every feeling I had and just screamed, straining my throat and ending in a coughing fit.

**~*3:25AM *~**

For the third time today I awoke with startled emotions and alert eyes. I fell from my couch and landed with a thud on the ground, along with a second item falling right after me. After a few seconds of just lying there, I propped myself up and stared at the ground, gulping up air rigidly. I gathered myself and sat up, feeling terrible nips all over. Then I recalled what had happed earlier. My whole body convulsed into small spasms and I grew into a panic attack. I woke up and almost fell asleep again and then- Claws.

Claws. Claws. Claws. Claws. Claws. Claws! CLAWS! I gasped for air intensely. It was another dream, not real. Not real. I was sure of it now.

Picking myself up from the cold hard floor, I stumbled through my apartment, blinded by hazy sight. I knocked into a few things but didn't dare stop moving, terrified of falling over and not being able to stand.

I reached the bathroom with a few more scratches. My hands flew out from my sides, holding me up against the wall. Anxiously, I gave a fleeting look at the mirror across from me, puffing evenly now.

_No_, I thought. It was only a dream- I couldn't have come out of it hurt! My mind was racing in circles and I thought of the time I astral projected to give Masako my key.

My shirt was ripped open with numerous swirls colored crimson. A level stroke was visible on my left cheek. My throat had a smaller slash, dried blood pooled around it. The worst one was the insert into my stomach. I threw my hand up to my mouth. It wasn't as deep as I had thought, but was absolutely horrific. Red was strewn all over and it just looked like a hole that went into my stomach, a small one, thankfully. It was a massacre on my stomach. Bile crawled up my itchy throat and terrorized it into giving in. To get it over with I leaned over my toilet, dropping back on my knees and sitting as erect as possible. Bending over worsened the damage I was just observing.

The most awful was over, for now it seems. Unsteadily, I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand. I felt like crap. Again. Crawling, I made it to the bathtub. I twisted the knob and water gushed from the nozzle. I clicked the plug down and took off what was left from my clothing. This bath was going to be hell, but it was needed. While the water filled up, I gradually arranged some gauze wrap, band aids, Neosporin, and a towel.

I was absolutely right. The bath was _hell_. Hell, hell would be in pain. But I'm sure there are other people in the world who have suffered shoddier. I need to be strong and tolerate it.

The second my skin made contact with the warm liquid, I wheezed. My hands seized the sides of the tub. My teeth compressed down onto my tongue to keep from whimpering any more, or scream. To just have it done with, I sunk entirely down into the tub, head and all. When I came back up, I just wanted to tear up the rest of my skin and replace it, like a snake.

I'd already shampooed my hair twice today, so found my soap and lathered up my body, being vigilant against my sores. If I had a board, I'd whack my head against it a few times to knock myself out. Soaping up, I tried to settle down some more. Be serene. Maybe three times today I've lost it- and that isn't good. I shut my eyes and counted to ten, then opened them and put on a small smile. A flow of happy thoughts took over and I cleared anything about the case, or my parents, or work. Just happy thought of happy times with happy people.

A wisp of breath left my mouth in relief. Precariously, I made my way out of my bathtub, drying off in a peach towel. Supporting myself on the counter, I leaned backwards and started applying the ointment to my cuts. It was cool and relaxing, a new sign of liberation.

I sighed, wrapping my torso in gauze wrap until I was covered from below my breasts to my belly button. For safety measures, I did a thinner second wrap. For my neck, the Neosporin helped it feel better and the hack was barely evident now. And on my cheek I went with a snow white band aid. The longer ones. **A/N: I don't think they make extra **_**long**_** band aids, but go with it. **

The thought of just putting make up over it to conceal the cut crossed my mind once or twice, but if someone noticed I was wearing makeup they'd be suspicious. As in I never wear makeup and Naru isn't stupid. Better show I have nothing to hide than to hide what I don't want to show.

Leisurely, I got dressed and ready. Lin had called me last night around eight, informing me to be at SPR at 5:00AM, and to not be late. In a sense, it was good I woke up early? I shook my head and took a sneak at the dark brown clock on my wall. It was roughly four. 3:50AM.

In slow strides, I slipped on a pair of khaki shorts with a white belt, and for a shirt I picked out a navy blue long sleeved button down. I roll the sleeves right under my elbow and the shirt ended in a v-cut above my belt. Ayako got me the outfit for my birthday. It was a perfect fit, and there was no way anyone could tell I had on my wrap underneath. My band aid stuck out with the dark colored shirt, but it should be fine. I could tell everyone I tripped up the stairs getting to the apartment and got scratched.

Tenderly, I rubbed some lotion on my arms and legs and set out for my kitchen to have a little breakfast.

The only things in my pantry that I could eat was cereal, a few granola bars, ramen, or make rice. My fridge was also just as bare- a little bit of milk, water, an egg and my freezer had a frozen fish and a waffle. I needed to go shopping soon… I stared at the waffle. I didn't have a toaster but I had a microwave. Shoving it back in its place I went with two granola bars and a glass of water. Swallowing was no easy task today. And so was chewing. What should have been five minutes to eat breakfast turned into twenty. Chew, water, chew, swallow, and repeat. The long process had my jaw worn-out.

I slid off of the stool I had been sitting on and looked back at the sofa. My blanket had descended down with me and so had my picture frame. In the haste to get in the tub, I didn't even realize that my shirt -split down the middle- was also lying there. Must have come off while I was panicky. I left to retrieve it all and clean up. Bending over was still difficult- if not harder with the gauze wrap. My knees were forced to meeting the floor once more to pick everything up. Luckily my photo wasn't scratched. I kissed the tips of my pointer and middle fingers, then pressed them against it, situating it back in its rightful spot.

Next was to brush my teeth. My jaw made that less fun than it should be, but I got the job done.

Checking on my laundry, I switched the washer sheets into the dryer and put in another set of sheets and some clothing into the washer. 4:10AM. It took fifteen minutes, sometimes thirty, to get into Shibuya and at SPR from here.

Making my way out of the apartment, I went all the way down the two flights of stairs to get to hers. It took some time, but I rushed myself to reach her quickly. My landlady was very kind and kept a spare key of my home with her. Very helpful old lady. I knocked on her door lightly, not wanting to disturb her if she was still asleep. In no more than a few seconds the entry opened up and her smiling form emerged.

"Good morning, Mai-chan. You're up awfully early, aren't you? Normally I see you running by here around seven thirty, lookin' like your life is on the line!" She chuckled.

I grinned sheepishly, "Good morning to you too, Chiba-san. I hate to ask, but I've got to get to work soon and I have my laundry in. Do you think you could…?" The woman shook her head.

"No problem, my dear. I'll be sure to check on it for you. Now hurry up, don't want you late~" Chiba-san shooed me from my spot, pushing on my stomach for me to go. I flinched and left, "Thank you, Chiba-san."

The whole way up was aggravating. My hand was rooted on the place where Chiba-san pushed down. She didn't know, but it still hurt. Looks like I'll have to be more careful with everyone around… Especially since Bou-san likes to hug. I winced in despair.

After five minutes I was back in my apartment, readying my suitcase and bag. We might be gone for awhile and Lin did say to pack for at least a week's time. I called out into the empty residence, "Bye Okaa-san, Otou-san. I'll see you soon. Wish me luck."

I stumbled with the key, but got it in the lock. I stared feebly at the stairs. I really didn't want to go back down those. My head dropped and I started for the bottom, carrying my suitcase instead of rolling it. The first case away from town when I had brought my suitcase, I rolled it down the stairs and ended up tripping over the wheels and falling. Lesson learned.

Who knew the streets of Shibuya were this busy around now? It was insane. People bustling to get to work or just random crowds of people. The train ride would lessen it so I would only be taking a fifteen minute route. I wavered it. I could have a faster walk by taking the train and be squished by numerous people, or I could stay in the comfort zone with less people and walk an extra fifteen. I made up my mind and decided on taking the longer course. Normally I use the train, anyway, so the walk would be…nice. Hopefully. I was used to lengthy strolls, anyway. The only harm would be on my abdomen.

My trek was unexpectedly comfortable. The breeze was out and it wasn't as hot early in the morning. The sun felt nice and tingly on my arms, one of life's pleasant feelings. The bird's sill chirped about town worry free and the people were much kinder at this hour of the day. When I typically scuttle to work, I constantly get bellowed at for running by. Coming to work this peaceful felt great. I might try this more often. Or not. Depending on how tired I am and if my alarm clock decides to work.

Before I knew it, SPR was right under my feet. The jet black van was parked in its usual spot. And then I groaned, glaring at the evilness in front of me. Stairs. This time, I held onto the railing coming up. SPR needs an escalator. I'm sure Naru has the money for it. I'll have to chat with him about that.

I twisted the golden knob on the door and pushed out to greet the office. Sauntering to my desk, I placed down my bag and suitcase. The first thing I did was head into the kitchen; my second home, and began making tea. My hands went to grasp the ingredients for my mother's tea but I stopped, biting my lip, and made Chamomile instead. Today I used a plain brown wood tray and beige tea cups, with a daisy hemming and mocha colored flower petals drawn onto it. The kettle whistled, telling me it was ready, and I poured the tea into three cups. There was some left over, for when everyone else got here. I place the cups on the tray and exited the kitchen after turning off the stove.

Two taps to Lin's door and I entered, giving him his tea, "Here you go, Lin-san."

Startled by my presence, he looked at me quizzically. "Taniyama-san, what are you doing here so early? It's only 4:40AM." Oh, was it?

"The early bird gets the worm?" I answered. He took the tea. "Thank you. Naru isn't in; he went to go eat breakfast across the street."

"You may go join him, if you'd like. He just left." I nodded. Pink tinting my cheeks. "There's more tea in the kettle if you want."

"Hm." I went back to said kettle and set down the tray. With a sigh, I brought one of the tea cups with me. _Naru would want his tea_, I thought. But it felt silly, as I walked across the street from work and into a near empty café, looking for my boss and holding his beloved tea. Why did I even fix on going?

But it was too late to leave; he'd already looked up from his black leather book and caught view of me standing at the door. I silently went over to him, "May I sit?" He nodded.

"Lin-san told me you were here so… I brought your tea," I murmured. I passed the cup over to him and he gladly accepted, muttering, "The tea here tastes terrible anyway." I would have laughed if it weren't for my neck, so grinned.

A half eaten blueberry muffin was settled in front of him. This man doesn't ever eat enough. He looked back at me again, examining my new clothes and gazing longer towards my cut. "Mai, what happened to your cheek?" I blushed and fiddled with my thumbs, "I tripped up the stairs yesterday and got a scratch. It's nothing."

He responded, "As ignorant as ever."

I glared, "What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked, "It implies exactly that." How awkward. And to make matters worse, my stomach grumbled. Curse not getting enough nutrition… I focused on my thumbs and pretended it wasn't me. Which was near impossible, because we were the only two here minus the workers and one other person.

Naru sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the cashier. I flushed bright red, "W-What are you doing?" He said nothing until we were welcomed by a man no older than seventeen with an apron around his neck, "Good morning, may I ask what you'd like?"

Naru nudged my shoulder, "Pick something out, my treat." Oh how I wanted to just sink into the floor…

"Um, I-I'll get," I examined the menu bored, decorated in brown and pink, and said the first thing that I saw, "A blueberry muffin, please." A hint of amusement flashed across my narcissistic boss's face. I punched his arm, more embarrassed than ever. "Naru!" I whined. Since when has he ever been _this_ teasing towards me? And he's never offered me anything before besides paperwork and my paycheck. What is _up_ with him lately?

The boy behind the register smiled, "Of course. And would your boyfriend like anything?" Okay, jaw drop. I was speechless. Boyfriend? So much for the peaceful morning…

Naru spoke up first, "I'm fine." I turned to him, astounded. Why didn't he say anything about that?

My muffin came on a cute little white plate and Naru guided me back to the table. "Why didn't you say anything? He thought you were my…" I couldn't even finish the sentence without laying my head on the table, "Boyfriend." I whispered, feeling ridiculous.

"What point is there in saying otherwise? He'd apologize and feel stupid. Now, the latter I wouldn't have minded, but it's still early. I saved him from a horrible day. Also, I made you feel stupid in his stead. It's a win/win situation." And how is that logical? Jerk.

I averted my eyes and munched on my muffin, "Thanks for the food." **A/N: Okay I know, that's really OOC coming from Naru, but I thought it would be so cute!**

Swallowing the muffin was just as menial a task as swallowing the granola bar. Simple, but still painful. I ate it anyways, thanked my weirdly behaving boss again and we departed from the café and set out for to the office.

**Juliet: Hey! So, I changed it so Freddy Kruger is Japanese lol. His name is Shii. And I switched the song around to the best of my abilities, but it's pretty much the same just worded differently.**

**Mai: So the beginning was just plain creepy and the end was all fluffy. And OOC. Naru would **_**not**_** buy me a muffin.**

**Juliet: Of course he would, he just did. ^^**

**Mai: That's just- okay whatever.**

**Juliet: You know you liked it~**

**Mai: Shut the hell up.**

**Juliet: Ouch…Okay, violent.'**

**Mai: Review people.**

**Juliet: Yes, yes! Review! Please! Do it for the moment of fluffiness in the end! I could have **_**actually**_** made Mai swallowed by the floor!**

**Mai: One- You wouldn't cause I'd kick your ass. Two- You wouldn't cause you'd have no readers afterwards.**

**Juliet: Hehe…**


End file.
